It is the long range purpose of this project to delineate the pathogenesis and morphogenesis of pancreatic adenocarcinoma in the Syrian golden hamster, induced by N-nitroso-bis(2-hydroxypropyllamine (BHP), a model introduced by Pour et al. (Am. J. Pathol. 76: 349, 1974). The topics of present interest are (1) the histologic appearance of the induced pancreatic neoplasms by high-resolution light (1 micron sections) and transmission electron microscopy; (2) characterization of the cell(s) of origin of the induced neoplasms and their comparison to human pancreatic cancer cells; (3) the extension of the model to include larger experimental animals, such as the guinea pig, to broaden the scope of experimental pancreatic carcinogenesis research; (4) distribution of the carcinogen in the animals, employing radiolabelled BHP, to determine the localization of the putative proximate carcinogen in the target organ(s); and (5) identification of preneoplastic markers in pancreatic carcinogenesis and their applicability as possible diagnostic tools for the early detection of malignant process.